And I told them
by xXMiaInoriXx
Summary: I'm random, get over it. I read, it doesn't make me nerdy. I suck at love, but I can't help it. Embry Call is like the greatest person alive, that doesn't mean I like him! I'm Lee and I always call 'em as I see'em. And I've been seein' some weird stuff..
1. Just me

"_But now you kno-ow _

_That I am co-old._

_**(Take me out now, I've dropped the mast down )** _

_And I... am found._

_**(Take me out now I've dropped the mast down )**_

_**(Duck down and hide, **_

_**Behind the file cabinet**_

_**Duck down and hide,**_

_**Behind the file cabinet**_

_**Down...)**_

_And without ever letting go I'd knew yo-ou.._

_Oo-oh_

_**(Duck down and hide, **_

_**Behind the file cabinet.**_

_**Duck down and hide,**_

_**Behind the file cabinet**_

_**Down...)**_

_And without ever letting go I'd knew yo-ou'd,_

_Gone astray_

_Stranded here, in this cold atmo-sphere" _

"Lee."

"_Waiting for the lifeless words to run from your mouth._

_Enduring, Every sound._

_**( This is not why the cast is hollow**_

**_Sending the rats to follow_**

**_Under the weight of all these eyes_**

**_Fry_**

_**)**_

_But now you know,_

_That I am co-old_

_**(Take me out now, Ive dropped the mast down )**_

_And I... am found._

_**( Take me out now I've dropped the mast down)**_

_I lay without understanding_

_I don't know why I feel this way_

_Now lay down girl_

_And take my world_

_I know why, I can't see your face..._

_I've placed every-"_

"LEE!" My iPod buds were yanked from ears as I was thrown back into reality. Looking up I see my old friend, Jacob Black. He's holding his lunch tray in one hand. He was carrying two hamburgers, and 2 water bottles, not including the one peaking out of his pocket. He's a water guzzler. Won't drink anything but. His other hand extended towards me to be helped up.

I find lunch time pretty pointless. Only purpose I think it serves is to help me catch up on my reading. The lunch tastes like plastic, everyone's shouting like caged animals. It's utterly pointless. Currently I was reading one of my favorites. _Perfect Chemistry_, maybe the best book ever. A cocky Mexican thug, a close minded White cheerleader, and _lots_ of sexual tension. Always makes for good storytelling I think.

Jacob says I spend to much time alone, which is a absolute lie because he's always dragging me off to hang out with his best friends Embry and Quil. Making me go cliff diving in frigid Olympic Peninsula water. Riding on dirt bikes in random clearings, watching them work on cars. Doing all of this when I can be holed up in a Barnes&Noble somewhere in Seattle, in a cozy corner, reading books without buying them. Boys.

Jacob snatched my hand and pulled me up from the ground. I sit in the outdoor hallways outside the cafeteria until Jacob comes get me. I don't try to hide anymore. It's just inevitable. Living in La Push, Washington you would think I would have to be pretty high to want to purposely sit outside, well... I'm not. That's the junkies in the parking lot who skip lunch to get lifted jobs. I however like the rain. Most people in this area are used to it, hate it, but used to. I adore it. It just sets a mood ya know? You'd think rain is rain, but here it's different. There's a dark and gloomy day, and everyone goes with the flow and stays gloomy. Then there's days when it's sunny. Still the rain is pelting, but everyone is in such a better mood. A reason I love rain so much. Only if Jacob would leave me alone to enjoy it.

He pulled me into the den of crazed sex deprived teenagers and I cringed. Loud noises bother me. Yes I listen to DGD however I listen to it at a low reasonable level. For the fact I hate loud noises and I don't want to bust my headphones...again. I'm really good for that.

I sat in the space between Quil and Jacob, also the seat farthest away from Embry. I have a crush on him. I guess that's what the kids call it these days. I'm not embarrassed about my feelings, I always make sure my thoughts and opinions are known. But I highly doubt I'm his type. I don't look like every other girl around here. Long black hair, bangs straight across or swept to the side. Wearing pink tanks and denim skirts even though it's early March here all year round. That's all there really is around here*.

I like my hair short in the back, and my bangs long and in my eyes. Occasionally I pulled them to the side with a fancy clip when and 0if in a good mood (like today, two strawberry clips brush away my curtains). I'm really short for fifteen, 4"10, but I don't see it as disadvantage more of a asset. Short people are naturally cuter. I looked to my right and saw Quil giving me a strange look.

"Yes?"

"What are you wearing?" He asked. I really don't understand why he's so confused, I wear things equally as random everyday.

Today my concoction was a dark blue hoodie that said "Buck buck" on each arm in rainbows. My favorite cuss after "twat" is "fuck". Buck is the closest to fuck, so yeah. Over that a green vest, not neon green, (gag) not forest green, just green. Orange skinnies, not neon just...well you get the picture. Then rainbow striped rain boots.

I looked down at myself and shrugged. "Clothes?" He rolled his eyes.

"I like your outfit." Embry commented while poking his hot dog with a spork. I smiled.

"At least someone around here appreciates me." On the inside all of the butterflies came out of their cocoons. I was silently yelling for them to chill out.

I looked to my right again and saw Quil about to choke down a hot dog. I put my hand in front of his mouth and snatched the hot dog away.

"Dude it looked like you were going to deep throat the weenie." He rolled his eyes and reached for it. I dodged him and ducked my other hand into my bag. I keep a random assortment of things for:

Gags

People Out

What I was about to do might just qualify for all three.

I pulled out one grape flavored condom, carefully unwrapped the plastic and properly placed over and on the frank.

I kindly handed it Quil. "Now you can molest- I mean eat your hot dog."

_I was bored. So sue me. _

_*Every couple chapters or so there will be musings from the mind of Lee. Explaining her innermost thoughts and the reasons she does the things she does. Certain words, phrases, and actions have hidden meanings to her which will be explained in her musings. _

_Disclaimer: I own diddly jack. If possibly I have said anything that has offended anyone, I am sorry. You can even Pm me and I will give you my own personal apologies. _

_Thank you for reading. A review telling me how terrible/horrid/boring/obnoxious/badly written this is I welcome. But if you do leave a review like that, telling parts you thought were bad, need work, or was just painful to your eyes; explain why and how you think I could fix it. If you leave a review about how much you like it, that I invite with open arms. _

_Xoxo, _

_Mia Inori_


	2. Musings of Lee Haskin 1

*All the girls on the rez are sluts. Because the thing is, cleavage and ass are the only things that get the attention of men around here. Sadly enough, the pickings for life partners are very slim. You gotta get'em while while the getting is good. And lets get one thing across, I refuse to pimp my self out waiting for some heathen to settle for me. I refuse. With this mentality I'll probably end up alone with forty cats (not that cats are a bad thing), however, by the time I graduate and no fish bite, I'm outta this joint.

"Baby doll!? You up there?" Shouted my fathers deep grizzly voice from downstairs.

"Yeah! What do you need Papa?" I yelled back down.

I was kind of upset about the interruption. My dad understands, respects, and encourages my creative space. For a artist to work properly they need a well lighted room and to not be afraid of the fact their talking to themselves and in other words might be crazy. My dad thinks it's wonderful and lets the juices flow. Others however aren't as open minded. Take a good guess who.

"Jacob's at the door!" All I could do was roll my eyes.

"That's nice, tell him I died." I listened to my dad relay the message. I could practically hear Jacob roll his eyes. Yes people he's that much of a drama queen. Then hearing the squeaking protest of the stairs told me that Jacob didn't care.

He barged into my room and glared.

"Ya know Black, your really creepy. You want to play outside with my rotting corpse?"

"Sure, why not?" He took my hand and dragged me out the door.


	3. Let me Help

I have a different relationship with each of the boys. With Quil It's a _"Omfg, I friggin' I hate your guts" _to_ "Omfg, your the best!"_. With Jacob it's never like that. Yeah we get on each others nerves, but I love him to tears and would die for him. And I think he would do the same for me. Embry, well... It's kind of sort of a, _"Hey how's life?" and then not acknowledge each other for the rest of the day_, kind of relationship. It's kind of awkward but we're over it. Jacob and Quil are oblivious, but you know what they say, _"Don't know, don't tell". _And neither of us plans on telling, that would make Jake and Ateara very determined to get us together. High school is so complicated.

Our daily routine of me reading in the rain, Jacob coming and dragging me to lunch, Quil asking a stupid question and then getting a stupid answer already transpired and lunch was pretty much over.

I pushed back my chair and laid my feet across Jake's lap.

"I'm a foot rest now?" he asked.

"Clearly." Embry chuckled. Not quite sure why, wasn't my best material. He's weird but that's why I like him I guess. The bell finally rang and we all stood. Me and Embry have History together. It was a silent agreement to walk to class together. Quil and Jake went to where ever they went. Usually our walks were pretty quiet but today it looked like Embry had something to say.

"What's up with you buddy?" I asked. Conversation between us was rare. Silence was always welcomed openly when it was just him and I. Occasionally awkward, but never forced.

He sighed and kept walking. I stared at him expectantly. We may not talk often, but I know that he knows me well enough to know I don't give up easy. He was gonna tell me one way or another, it's only gonna be more painful for him if he resists.

"Boy, tell me what's wrong," by now we were already standing out side of Mrs. Peterson's history class. The bell rang. "Please?" whoa, was that begging? Of course it wasn't. Lee Haskin begs to no man. Unless I'm trying to convince Papa to get me that really pretty tube of paint from Europe....

Ugh, distractions! While I remembered how I shamelessly begged in a open market for my father to get me this tube of paint* (which by the way I never got.) Embry slipped into class. Coincidently enough we sit next to each other.

I casually walked in and took my seat. Embry grimaced when I turned to smile. Mrs. Peterson started her short lecture on what we would be doing today. And I think I heard group work!

Mrs. Peterson was a strong believer in teamwork. We always did things as a partnership, small group, or as a class. That's just the Peterson way. Usually I hated it. I like doing things at my own pace (which is kinda slow) and I don't like people trying to make me go faster. But today, I was loving the Peterson way. She gave a chapter to read with our partner, and then told us to take notes and that we would later share them with the class.

Sometimes I feel like she babies us, but hey, I'm still getting some kind of education. She called one person from each table to come get a book to share with our partner. I went up grabbed one of the biggest books in the world and dragged it back to Embry. He looked kind of panicky, like he needed to leave.

He and I both reached for the book cover at the same time, our hands grazed together. He felt like a hundred degrees! Just with that simple touch my hand started to sweat. I looked at him and he just turned away.

"Embry, your freakin hot," I whispered quickly, "You need to get to the nurse." he shook his head and turned to the assigned page.

"I'm fine. Just...just leave it be." I shook my head right back at him. I reached out for his forehead. It was almost like he saw the movement before I did it and dodged me. My fingertips brushed his cheek and I yelped. He was so hot it almost burned. I looked down at my hand expecting blisters to form.

We just looked at each other, scoping out each others next move so maybe we could counter it. I shot my hand in the air and Mrs. Peterson immediately called my name.

"Lee?" she said in her airy, tinkling voice.

"May I take Embry to the nurse? He's like, on fire and I'm worried he could pass out." I laid the gushy worrisome ness on a little thick but hey, sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. I could see Embry glaring at me from the corner of my eye.

"Oh of course Lee." she quickly got to work on writing a pass and handing it to us. I grabbed Embry's arm, which was also scorching, and pulled him out of his seat and out the door.

My face was flushing not only because, yes, this is the most physical contact me and Embry have ever had, but his body heat was so intense. Is this how it feels in Florida?

As soon as we rounded the first corner. I stopped and pushed him into the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I almost yelled. Then remembered we were in a hallway.

"Nothings wrong with me Lee." I rolled my eyes. I mopped my hand along his forehead and lifted his arm to show his moist armpits.

"Nothing wrong my ass. Do you not see this? You're sweating effing bullets! There's something clearly wrong and your going to let me help you." We heard a door slam behind us we both turned and saw Paul. The biggest jerk ever to walk the planet...well, after Adolph Hitler. He hangs out with Sam and Jared. Their like this little squad that's supposed to keep the peace around here. Which I feel like is causing a lot more disturbances then peace. Just last week Quil almost got in it with Paul. To sum it all up, we don't like them.

He just stared at us with this taunting smirk. I looked at Embry, his face turned into a deep frown. They both glared. Well, Embry glared and Paul just had this kinda creepy twinkle in his eyes. Embry grabbed my wrist and walked away.

We ended up in a junior hallway across from their bathroom. Embry stopped suddenly and my nose collided with his back. He spun around and looked me in the eyes. Usually is eyes are filled with warmth or curiosity, but this time they were filled with absolute anger.

"You're not going to tell Quil and Jacob anything about this." He squeezed my arm for emphasis. I'd never seen in him so rough, usually he was quiet and sweet. What's happening to my Embry? His hand kept getting tighter and tighter around my arm.

"Ow, Embry that hurts." I looked down at his hand and tried to pry it off. He was shaking, not violently, but shaking none the less. "Embry let me go. Ouch, please!" I yelled the last part. It looked like he finally heard me.

His eyes widened and he looked like the Embry that I adored again. He let me go whispered a, "I'm sorry." and ran into the bathroom.

The bell rang and I watched the junior class disburse from their classrooms. Someone bumped into me, I looked up and saw Paul, with his smirk, and Jared with a worried face. They both quickly rushed into the bathroom. I wanted to go in after them. To maybe help avoid a scuffle, but I wasn't even supposed to be in this hallway. The warning bell rang. I turned around and gave the bathroom a second glance as the hall way cleared.


	4. Musings of Lee Haskin 2

*All of the arts are great passion of mine. I love the preforming arts(singing, dancing, instrumental), and I love the visual arts(photography, painting, and cinematography). I dabble in the others, but I usually take part in the visual. The bathroom is where I get the most inspiration.

When I'm taking showers, the most random but brilliant ideas for works come to mind. When I brush my teeth, I look through our mirror. It's so old and warped it makes me look at simple parts of everyday life look so beautiful and strange. Then when all of my ideas come together, I grab a pillow and sit in the tub, clothes on, no water, just sketching, painting or whatever.

One day, before a shower I decided to bring my iPod dock into the bathroom. I was staring at the shower head waiting for something amazing to come when one of my favorite N*E*R*D songs came on. Wonderful place.

_Just heading in now_

_(so high)_

_Cartoons are turning into real life_

_Lemons and Limes are fighting_

_Fighting over straws like they were oil fill pipes_

_Why is the sun writing this song?_

_Why is this funny to me?_

_All of the sudden a mouse come along_

_And what He sings brings harmony. _

I washed my hair as I sang along, harmonizing with Pharrell. "My souls in my smile, don't frown just get up get up. Look at the birds, look at the bees, look at the sky, look at the trees, it's a wonderful place yeah, ho-o."

But the second verse is what gave me the real inspiration...

_The wallpaper's moving_

_my arms and my legs leave a blur when I swipe. _

I raised my head and tried to listen harder to the words over the rushing water.

_Sap is just oozing..._

And thats what gave me the idea for my current water color piece.

I leaned back into my pillow and look at what I've sketched and painted so far. I drew it from the perspective I was in now. Everything was looking down. The shower head had eyes that were peering down through the shower mist. The tiles were in rainbows, melting together. And the little water droplets were enjoying a concert near the drain by the _Suds. _

I let the music play as I dabbed my brush into a nearby cup of water and continued to paint.

_The trees say, _

"_Smoke blocks the sun." _

_So for them it's just night_

_The demon eyes are lookin' through the clouds_

_Why is this funny to me?_

_And here comes the mouse singing loud_

_And what he sings it brings harmony_

_You may not understand_

_Why theres a smile on my face_

_It's cause this world can be_

_Such a wonderful place_

_not me man_

_I see a wonderful place_

_My soul's in my smile_

_Don't frown just get up _

_Get up_

_(Look at the birds _

_Look at the bees_

_Look at the sky_

_Look at the sea_

_It's a wonderful place yea-eah ho-o)_

_My soul's in my smile_

_Don't frown just get up_

_Get up_

_(Just look at the place_

_Look at the cars _

_Look at the sun_

_Look at the stars)_

_My soul's in my smile _

_Don't frown just get up_

_Get up_

_My soul's in my smile _

_Don't frown just get up _

_Get up..._

I looked at my finished product and smiled. Pharrell would be proud. I grabbed the can of hairspray and and sprayed the whole page and closed the sketch book.


	5. And it hurts me so

And then there were none

I needed to find Jacob. I ran to the sophomore hallway, looking for Jacob's tall figure. One of the down sides of being short, when your walking in a crowded hallway you get a face full of backpack, or butt if your behind one of the taller kids.

"Lee." I turned at the sound of my name. Jake was standing in the doorway of our biology class. I grabbed his hand. "What are we doing?" He asked as a I rushed out of the sophomore hallway to the gym.

"Skipping."

Quil was sitting on the floor against the wall in his gym clothes waiting for Mr. Wardwell to show. When we got closer he looked up and furrowed his brows.

"What are you guys doing here?" He sat up and looked between Jacob and me. They weren't going to help me do anything unless I told them the whole story.

"Okay so, Embry was acting really weird and I was like 'whats up with you?' and he was all like 'nothing.' and I was all like 'whatever.'." When I tell stories, I get excited. My arms swing and I talk super fast. Quil moved his head to doge one of my flailing limbs. "Then in history I touched his hand and it was mad hot so Mrs. P. let me take him to the nurse. But when we got to the hallway I tried to make him let me help but he was all 'I'm fine' and then Paul came," The boys looks got dark and there jaws hardened. "and gave Embry one of his creepy looks... then Embry ran into the bathroom as the bell rang and Paul and Jared went in after him. So we have to go find him before something horrible happens!" Panting I finally finished.

Jacob had his thinking face on. "Wait, what exactly was wrong with Em?" he asked. I panted trying to remember.

"He was sweaty. Really sweaty, and his skin was so hot. I thought he was going to have a heat stroke. And then at one point his whole body was shaking..." I trailed off and I looked out the window behind Quil.

I could see three figures in the rain. One had his arm around the other and was shaking violently. His edges were blurring. The other two looked like they were in a argument. There was a blotch of darkness near the parking lot. I moved around Quil towards the window so I could get a better look.

"Guys, come look." I waved them over. The darker blotch was becoming clearer. It was definitely a man. He was shouting. Looking back at the group I recognized Paul and Jared's cropped hair, and Embry's green shirt.

"Oh shit! Embry!" Jacob grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards the gymnasium. He opened the double doors that led to the parking lot. The rain pelted my face and dowsed my clothes. But we need to get Embry. It stung, and my lungs were burning as we ran towards the group before they could get to the other figure.

Jared and Paul stopped. Embry was hanging on Jared, breathing heavily, the shivering going up and down his back. He lifted his head and stared at me. His lip pulled back in a snarl.

"You weren't supposed to tell them! You promised." I stumbled back. I gaped staring at him. Finally finding my voice I stuttered.

"I-I didn't promise you anything." His shaking hit an all time high. I couldn't see him anymore, only blurred colors. Jared and Paul were yelling. Sam ran in front of us, but it was too late. Embry sprang forward on top of me and pinned me to the ground. I heard ripping and snapping, something hot and wet falling over my face. People where shouting yelling directions but all of my focus was on this thing. I looked up into the muzzle of something big. No, _huge_. It was snarling and growling roaming my small body looking for a hunk of flesh. It's eyes met mine and they were so familiar. They were Embry's eyes. And then everything just clicked.

Embry is a wolf.

Embry is trying to kill me.

I realized that this whole time I had been screaming. This giant gray wolf was chomping and ripping away at my clothing and skin. Paul and Sam were at the hinds of the thing and tugging at it's fur. Then it froze, shuttered, then peeled out towards the surrounding woods. I sat up and gasped. My jeans were shredded and there was blood splattered everywhere. Jacob and Quil hovered over me, talking quite loudly.

"Lee!?"

"Are you alright?"

"Lee! Dammit! Say something!" Jared pushed them away and attempted to pick me up. I scooted closer to Jacob flinching at how much it hurt to do just that. He tried again, and this time succeeded. He hoisted me in the air quickly and gently and started to walk away.

"Where the hell do you think your going with her?" Jacob shouted as stood. Jared turned and sized Jake up. Of course he could take Jacob any day of the week but Jay didn't back don't against his stare.

"Would you like her to bleed to death?" Jared's eyes were hard and cold. I looked between them both, up into Jared's calm and composed features - that clearly took a lot of work- and Jacob's angry, frightened and disgusted face. "Don't say a word of this to anyone." Jared turned and walked in the same direction Paul, Sam, and Embry ran.

"Where are you taking her!?" Quil shouted. He cared? That was sweet of him. Jared turned to look at the boys. I tried to focus my eyes, to smile so they knew I would be okay. But the scene was going fuzzy around the edges and giant black dots kept floating in and out of my view.

"A place where she can be treated," I heard Jacob start to say something before Jared cut him off. " She'll be home by the time schools out." He turned back towards the forest and I felt the canopy of the large oaks and maples tower over me.

I looked back into Jared's face and could only see swimming pools of color, only his dark eyes , a trait that all Quileutes share, were clear.

"I'm sorry this had to happen this way. You didn't deserve what happened to you." His voice was low, I could feel the vibration in his chest.

_**And Then There Were None **_

I turned over and snuggled into warmth of.... Wait a minute. Where the hell am I? Shouldn't I be at school? When did I...

I needed to investigate. Even though it almost hurt to open my eyes and wake from the wonderful lull of dreamland. I opened my eyes and sat up. The room was small and comfy. The walls, I could even in the dark, were a warm rusty orange. Rustic suns with smiling faces hung on the walls along side pictures frames. The pictures that were inside I could not see. I lifted the thick comforter and looked at my legs. I was in gray sweatpants that I didn't recognize. I tried to lift mt leg to swing it over the side of the bed but a pain shot up into my pelvis and right back down to my toes making me gasp.

"Shit," This time I used my hands to move my legs over the side. The bed was too high so my feet couldn't touch the floor. I slowly edged my myself closer to the edge until the did. As I stood the painful tingling felt like my feet were asleep, times twenty. Taking three steps made me exhausted, the pain...

Light cracked the door and a dark head peaked around it. It opened wider. The light from the hallway made whoever it was a blob of blackness but I could tell it was a woman.

"Oh! You're awake. How are you feeling sweetheart?" She flipped the switch next to the door and the room flooded with light. I gasped and clasped my hand over her my mouth to hold back the scream. She ignored my reaction and led me back to the bed.

She placed her hand over my thigh and applied pressure. I winced but it wasn't hurting as much as it did before. But that didn't really matter. Jesus, what happened to her face?

As If she read my mind, which made the thought that much more embarrassing she quietly said. "A bear. I was camping with my boyfriend and a bear mauled me." She looked up and smiled a lopsided smile.

Three long ugly scars marred her otherwise beautiful face. It pulled down the corner of her eye and her mouth. Leaving it in a permanent scowl. I nodded blushing at my rudeness. She smiled wider and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Emily." I took it and gave her a weak smile of my own.

"Lee." She nodded, stood, and stretched. Reaching down to grab my hand, she gently lifted me up from the bed.

"I bet your hungry. Come on, I'll make you a sandwich or something." She helped me out of the room and slowly down the stairs that led into the living room. Someone large and bare chested was sitting in the love seat sofa. Head in his hands shaking it side to side. He heard me and Emily's socked feet padding along on the stairs and looked up, and straight at me.

"Lee I'm," I stepped away I hid behind Emily's back. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to see him. He tried to _kill _me for God's sake. Emily looked at me, then back to Embry.

"I don't think this is the time for that. She's a bit shook." I peaked over Emily's shoulder and saw him staring. His eyes smoldering with a deep hurt. His eyebrows mashed together in the, most pained expression I had ever seen. I wanted to go to him, joke around to show him that everything was alright. Then I remembered what he did to me and realized it wasn't.

He stood and reached towards me, I instinctively took another two steps up the stairs and he slowly recoiled. His body started to shake again as he turned and blew through the front door with an unfathomable grace I never noticed before. Emily turned and smiled. She took my hand and lead me down the stairs toward the kitchen.

Sitting me down in one of the white painted wooden chairs she gestured to the basket of blueberry muffins in front of me.

"Go ahead, try one." She said as she gave her lopsided smile. I was starting to really like it. I wonder if she'd ever let me do some photography of her. Hmm...

I shook my head, "No, I'm allergic to blueberries." Emily pouted, but her smile quickly returned She scuttled over to the fridge and pulled out a large pan. She walked back over to the kitchen table and placed it in front of me.

"Peanut butter squares, covered in chocolate." She said excited. She took one out and popped it in her mouth. "I love 'em. Better take some before the other boys get here." She stood and went back towards the fridge and pulled out everything needed for ham and cheese.

"I would make something fancier, but you gotta get going soon. You like ham right?" She asked as she turned her head to look at me. I nodded as I reached for a peanut butter square. I took a good bite of the edge and stared at.

It tasted _perfect_. I ate that, and then another. Then I started thinking about what she said. The boys. Sam, Paul, and Jared I assume. I was reaching for another one when Emily giggled from behind me. She settled a plate in front of me. A gourmet ham sandwich (if those even exist) cut in halves was staring at me.

I picked up a half and took a small bite. As I chewed I stared at the sandwich and placed it back on the plate. Emily looked disappointed.

"You don't like it?" she asked me as she pouted.

"I _love _it! Jesus where have you been all my life!?" I grabbed and hugged her quickly before destroying the sandwich. She giggled and took my plate when I was finished. When she sat back down in front of me she put on a serious face I hadn't seen before.

"Today, you were skipping school in the woods with your friends. A bear came and attacked you. You covered your face well enough so it only got your legs. Do you understand me?" I gave her a confused look.

"No, _Embry_," I spat his name with as much venom I could muster. " turned into a fucking wolf! He's what attacked me!" She shook her head, determined to make me believe that.

"You skipped school and got mauled by a bear. Thats the story that was spread, and the story you stick to." She stood and went to the sink to wash the piling pots and pans.

I was about to start yelling when the screen door slid open, rain and cod air swept in. Sam walked through the door and went directly to Emily. He started whispering things I couldn't here. I glared holes into his back until her turned around to address me.

"Come on." He back outside. Emily rushed back into the living room and gave me my coat, my shoes, and a bag filled with what I assume to be my clothes that weren't destroyed.

"Here," She steadied me as I put my sneakers on. I didn't really want to touch her actually. The scene she just pulled? She's protecting them. I thought we could be friends. Guess not.

I followed Sam outside to a black Toyota Camry and got in the passenger side. I far as I knew he could one of the wolf thingys too, so I hope he wasn't expecting a light hearted conversation. When he sat the whole car dropped a few inches. Jeez.

He started the car and we drove in silence. I purposely kept my face turned towards the window.

"So today when you skipped school in the woods with," he started.

"Cut the shit. Emily beat you." I snarled at him. He gave me a hard stare and kept driving. I knew that my face was darker and tears were welling up in my eyes. I knew this because I was mad. I wanted to yell. I wanted to yell at Embry. I wanted to fuck Sam, Paul and Jared up.

"Why did you do this to him?" I growled quietly.

"I didn't do anything." He said.

I turned to yell in his face. "You're a fucking liar and you know it! This is all your fault!" I lifted my hand to through a punch but he caught my wrist it a steel grasp. We stared at each other. His eyes cold but guilty. He knew way more then he was telling.

"You'd better go inside and tell your father you're okay." He stared at me another second and let me go.

He unlocked the door and I stepped out into the rain.


	6. Musings of Lee Haskin 3

*Samuel Uley.

That's all you have to say really.

Last July, it was an unusually hot day. Jacob dragged me to go cliff diving with Quil, Embry and some other kids on the reservation. There were about ten of us. I was walking with my only other friend besides the boys.

Missy was talking about her new boyfriend Kyle, who I personally think is a mega pussy. But I've never had a boyfriend. Maybe I'm wrong.

"...And he's really been getting on my nerves," She whined.

"Then break up with him." I sighed. She shook her head. Her long strawberry blond dyed hair pulled into her signature high ponytail brushed my cheek.

"But Lee! He's so sweet, most of the time. But sometimes he get so PMS-y I want to kill him." She threw her hands in the air. "I don't know what to do.

I flipped the page of my book. I'd already given all the advice I could. "This is exactly why I don't have a boyfriend."

"No you don't have a boyfriend because you tear of the head of anyone who gives you a second glance!" Her cobalt blue eyes were blazing. Missy's half white, and looks nothing at all Quileute. She lives with her grandmother on the rez. I rolled my eyes.

"Mhm," I picked up my head from my book and saw Jacob in the middle of the path staring towards the cliff. I caught up to him. "What's up?" I asked?

He nodded his chin towards the cliffs. "Look at the top." I looked upward and saw three figures near the edge. The tallest jumped of the edge. Dammit. Sam and his gang decided to take advantage of the nice weather too. One took of running and did flips and cartwheels until he disappeared into the ocean.

The rest of the group except Quil and Embry went ahead. Quil shook his head.

"They think they're so much better then everyone." Embry said. I looked at them and pulled a smile.

"Com'on guys! The are not going to spoil our fun." They all looked at me skeptically. I never involved myself with water unless I was taking a shower. Otherwise aqua was a no-no. I shrugged grabbed Jacob's hand and kept walking.

We made it to the cliff with everyone else. Missy was on her stomach looking over the side.

"Ya know," she started "Sam Uley is pretty damn cute." I grabbed a handful of hair and pulled. She turned and looked at me tears in her eyes.

"What was that for!?" she shrieked.

"Sam Uley is the devil. Understand me?" she rolled her eyes but nodded. She was over it in about 10 seconds. We sat near the mountains base and watched everyone else jump. Missy was texting and I was reading. I put my book down and Stared at the wide sky and ocean before me when dark shape came swooshing by. Dark skin, cropped hair, massive build.

Ugh.

Samuel Uley.


	7. Green nail polish

And Then There Were None

I looked up into the sky and let the rain wash over my face. I heard the creak of my front door and looked up the path. My father was running down the front steps. His big paw like hands reaching out for me.

"My baby!" He ran and scooped me into his arms. The same way he used to do when I was little. He kissed my cheeks, my nose, my forehead, my hair. He rubbed his face into the rest of my hair and kept whispering. "My baby, my baby," I snuggled into his warm chest.

"I'm fine Papa." He pulled away and looked into my eyes. Tears were spilling from his. He roamed the rest of my body to make sure that I was in fact, fine. He nodded to himself and walked to the front door.

He climbed the stairs and placed me gently under the covers. He sat down next to me and ran his hand through my hair.

"I thought I lost you*." He said quietly in his deep grizzly voice. I rolled my eyes.

"You're really dramatic." I said just as quietly.

He chuckled. My father's smiles, they're contagious. I smiled back and looked him over. His eyes wrinkled around the corners, the creases in his forehead, his thick lips and eyebrows, the contours of his face that I knew so well. His once thick full hair was receding, graying a little around the edges. His t-shirt and overalls, his stomach protruding from the middle, splattered in paint. After a day like today, something I knew, understood, and loved was very comforting.

I reached my hand up to his cheek to scratch off a fleck of paint. He took my hand and wrapped it in his. We both stared. His were large, calloused and, also, covered in paint, nails bitten into little nubs. Mine completely lost in the mass of his. The tips of my fingers and my neatly cut green painted nails barely peeking out.

He opened his hand and I opened mine as well. He lifted it to his lips and kissed the inside of my palm. I took my hand back and laid it gently on my comforter.

His eyebrows mashed together. "Damn that stubborn old goat Billy," Billy was Jake's dad. Billy and Papa have been the best of friends since elementary school and the whole reason why me and Jacob are so close.

"I wanted Sam to take you to the hospital, but this vendetta Billy has against Dr. Cullen," He cussed under his breath and rubbed his forehead. He looked back down at me and kissed my forehead. "You need some rest." he stood and walked towards the door.

He was about to close it when I whispered, "I love you, Papa." He looked at me and smiled his contagious smile.

"Good night, my darling."

_**And Then There Were None**_

It was Saturday and I just wanted to sleep in. My stomach was growling and I needed food now. My legs were sore but bearable. I slowly made my way down the stairs and saw to heads sitting on our sofa watching TV.

"_Wheel of Morality turn, turn, turn. Tell us the lesson that we should learn. And the moral of today is,_

_'Elvis shall forever live on in our in a trailer park outside of Milwaukee. '_

_My name is Banana-frana-franchescha-louisa . But you can call me Dot. Call me Dottie and you die. "_

Animaniacs, classic.

They heard the creaking of the stairs and turned their heads. I smiled at Jake and Quil's worried faces. I walked to the back of the couch. I kissed Jake's cheek and then looked at Quil. What the hell, I'll give him a kiss too.

They stared at me and I smiled. "So, you're in my house, eating my food. Why is that?" Quil rolled his eyes and smiled. Jacob stood up from his seat on the couch and hugged me.

We moved upstairs to my room and sat in a circle on my bed. It looked so incomplete without Embry. Jacob said he had something important to tell me.

"Okay," he started. "Last night, after what happened I went to Billy and told him everything. And he had like, no reaction what so ever. Then he said, _There's a lot you don't understand yet, but you will soon._" I gave him a funny look. Quil jumped in this time.

"It gets more strange. So Lula," Lula was Embry's mom. She came here from the Mahka reservation when she was pregnant with Embry. She owns a little convenience store near the beach that everyone hangs out before school starts, "came knocking on both of our doors asking if we knew were Embry was. He didn't come home last night," I shrugged.

Why should I care about what happened to Embry? He tried to kill me. But damn it all that I do, I do care.

"But Lee," Jacob said, "doesn't this sound familiar?" He asked. I shook my head. I just seems like a bunch of random facts strung together.

"Remember when we were in eighth grade and Sam was missing for two weeks? And then randomly out of the blue, he came back, no scars, no scratches, no explanation?" Yeah I did remember actually. It was big deal. They had search teams, and his girlfriend, Leah, she was a wreck.

I nodded and Quil took his que, "And then the same happened to Jared and Paul. Don't you think it's funny how Embry's missing now?"

"And," Jacob started. He kept his head down, looking at his hands, "and, this morning, when I walked to Quil's, I passed by Jared and Paul. I was glaring but they were giving me this funny look. A _your next_ look." He picked up his head and looked into my eyes. He was scared, we all were. I grabbed his hand and looked at my friends. We were scared, we had lost a friend to Lord knows what.

We looked at each other for a long time before Jake got up and stretched.

"Where you going Jay?" I asked.

"Oh, uhm, Bella Swan was gonna come over and hang out. You wanna come?" I stopped myself from gagging but I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. The past couple of weeks Bella had been hanging out, a lot. I really don't like her. When we were younger and she would come here to spend time with her dad for the summer, Jake would completely blow me off to be with her.

Jacob glared at me, "Whats your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. I just don't want to be a third wheel. You and Bella are more of a bike then a trike." I said.

"Whatever." He walked to the door and Quill stood to give me a small hug and follow. I turned my head to look at him.

"Why is she hanging out with you all of the sudden? She's been here a year and has talked you all of two times."

That stopped him. He loved her and he knew he wasn't ever going to get the relationship he wants with her. And I could have sworn she had a boyfriend. One of the Cullen's.

"The Cullen's moved. She's been a wreck since her boyfriend broke up with her." This sucker.

"Watch out Jay, it would be a sad sight if she ended up just using you." He turned around completely and glared.

"I can take care of myself." He said. I could hear him storm down the stairs and out the door. Quil looked at me and shrugged. He left the house more quietly then Jacob had.

"I hope so."

_Yeah, I'm on a roll. Expect like 2 new chapter (at least) in the next couple of days. Sorry this one was short. Oh and Yes Jake and Quil were watching _Animaniacs _because they're cool like that. Yeah I kinda butchered Dot's name but I could only remember the banana and franchesca part. I always loved the _"Call me Dottie and you die," _though. I don't remember the last time I watched that show. It is classic. _


	8. Musings of Lee Haskin 4

*It was dark, a winter storm was coming. I swear to God as soon as I get the opportunity I'm heading to the warmest place on the planet. The Bahamas? Or maybe race off to Hawaii like Jake's older sister Rebecca.

I unlocked the back door. Anyone who knows us well enough knows that we never use the front door. The kitchen was dark. No warm cooking smells or my father playing music, fitting the culinary mood he was in.

"Papa?" I shouted. I heard creaking from above. I looked up towards the ceiling. I heard a muffled.

"Up here darling!" I followed his voice upstairs to the attic. This is where my father and I did our major canvas paintings. He was sitting in a stool, pallet on the floor and brushes askew, and only the small bulb over head for light.

He was sitting, hand on his chin thinking. I came up behind him and looked at the canvas before us. A woman with long black hair was holding a baby. The baby was wiggling in her arms but it seemed happy. The mother had her cheek against the baby's head. But her face. There wasn't one. No eyes, nose, lips. Just white where my father had stopped painting her russet colored skin. And this is how her face would stay.

I wrapped my arms around my fathers broad shoulders and leaned my head against his. He took in a shaky breath.

"I miss her." He whispered as he grabbed my hand.

"I know Papa, I miss her too." He sighed and stood.

I walked towards the door as He picked the canvas off the easel and on to the floor, lined up with all the other black haired, russet skinned, faceless women.


	9. He's lost

And Then There Were None

It's been a week since Embry's strange disappearance and yesterdays even stranger retrieval of him (He magically walked out of the woods, no scars, no... well you get the picture). Bella has become a permanent fixture in Jacob's garage/plastic tent thingy. And I swear to God if Jacob talks about his date with Bella for Valentines day again, I'll kill him.

"I can't wait! We're gonna see that new horror flick. Everyone says it was scary but it looks corny." Jacob started again.

Quil and I groan in unison. "Shut the hell up!" Quil grumbled with his head against the table.

Jacob pouted. "You're just jealous that you're grounded and can't go."

"Sure, whatever, just shut up!" Quil said. I looked over my book and across the cafeteria.

Embry had officially joined the... Well he hadn't joined the dark side yet. He had avoided all human contact. His eyes were wide and he walked around like a old man, like everything ached. Quil tried to talk to him but he only shook his head and walked away. He looked enormous. At of all of us, he was always taller, but was he always so muscular?

Overhead the bell rang and everyone stood. The blood clot of children made their way towards the exists. Jacob linked his arm through mine and Quil walked on his other side. Since Embry bounced out of our circle I had to walk alone to Mrs. P's class. Jacob insisted that he walked with me.

As we approached the door I heard Paul's loud booming voice.

"Suck it up and be a man. Do you think any of us wanted this," He waited a fraction of a second.

"Well we didn't. So stop bitchin'." The trio were standing out side of Mrs. Peterson's classroom, blocking the way with their giant mass. Jared and Paul had Embry cornered against the wall. I wanted them to go away. Only because I didn't want to be late, not because I was worried about Embry or anything.

Jacob pushed me behind him. Quill stood on his left, clenching his fists getting ready for a fight. Jake loudly cleared his throat. Paul ignored him and continued whispering, well his version of it anyway, to Embry. Jacob cleared his throat louder and added,

"Excuse you." The rudeness in his voice caught both Jared and Paul's attention. They turned around to look down at him. The top of Jacob's head reached to at least their noses. When did he get so tall?

If Jacob was scared he didn't show it. I was proud.

Paul looked all of us over. His eyes stopped when he got to me. "Hey, I got a question for you Rainbow Brite," I raised my eyebrow. Only Jacob, Quil, and once upon a time Embry, were allowed to call me that. And I wasn't even that colorful that day. Ripped blue skinnies, black converse, and a black v neck sweater with a white tank? Maybe all idiots are color blind.

"Well, I'm not quite in the mood for a Q&A right now." I was feeling pretty bold, so I pushed his chest and moved him out of my way and walked into class. Paul glared. His eyes got darker and he started to shake slightly. I froze and remembered what happened with Embry. Jared put his hand on Paul's shoulder and they both stalked gracefully away.

Embry ducked into the room avoiding Jacob and Quil's eyes. He sat down in his seat the seat behind mine and put his head down. Jacob looked at him and then at me.

"I'll be waiting for you in biology. Alright?" I nodded and he left.

The bell rung and Mrs. P. turned away from the board. She noticed Embry in the back.

"Mr. Call! Nice of you to join us." She pointed to the seat next to me. "Please move to your assigned seat Embry."

"Uhm I've been a little sick, I wouldn't want," He stumbled. "Lee...to catch what I have."

Mrs. P. nodded and started her lecture.

She droned on and on about stuff I didn't care about. I tried to concentrate but my attention always kept coming back to the empty seat next to me and the pair of eyes behind me.

He was boring holes into the back of my neck and it was starting to piss me off. Maybe he was guilty for what he did to me. Good.

"Lee, can you please summarize the paragraph Gregory just read for me please?" I looked up at the sound of my last name. I then looked down at my closed book and sighed. The bell rang and everyone stood. Hiking my bag up my shoulder I tried to slip out of the room. When I looked up at the door there was Embry standing and staring at me. His eyes wide and gooey. I glared back.

"What?" I said loudly and as harsh as I could. He quickly put his head down and scuttled out of the class room. My loudness pretty much crushed all of my hopes of getting away from Mrs. P. I sighed again and stood in front of her desk.

She closed her grade book and folded her hands as she looked at me. Cocking her head to the side she started.

"What's going on Lee?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. I've been doing a lot of that lately.

"Nothing is going on." She shook her head and stood leaning against the white board behind her.

"Sweety, I know this has something to do with Embry." A growl tried to crawl out of my throat. I coughed and looked into her eyes. I knew mine were dark and level, helping me get my point across.

"Look, you aren't my therapist. You're here to teach tenth grade history, and I'm here to learn it. Let's just play our roles and stay out of each others business, hmm?" She nodded, shocked at how rude I was and let me be on my way.


End file.
